New York meets Tulsa
by firastorm
Summary: Two friends from New York move to Tulsa. They meet up with an old friend who they haven't seen in two years. They meet the gang and how the way Tulsa is run. Will trouble follow then like it always does?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Phoenix Holloway

Age: 18

Looks: Shoulder length dark red hair and grey eyes, tall, slim

Personality: Female verison of Dally, goofy, protective

Name: Danica McClain

Age: 18

Looks: waist length blond hair, green eyes, average hieght, slim

Personality: shy, once you get to know her goofy, loud, smart mouth

Two friends from New York move to Tulsa. They meet up with an old friend who they haven't seen in two years. They meet the gang and the way Tusla is run. Will trouble follow them like it always does?


	2. Reuion and Meeting

**N/A: I don't own the outsiders sadly... Sorry that Dally is kind of OC my friend help me write this**  
><strong>Chapter one-Reunion and Meeting<strong>

**Phoenix Pov**  
>I looked around at the town we just made it to. We just came from the rich side. "Socs" territory, as i remember Dally tellin us.<p>

"I wounder where Dal is?" Danica asked.

"Knowin him if he doesn't want to be found we won't find him."

"Also we didn't tell him we were coming." she said lookin around.

I should tell you more about is before we go on huh? My name is Phoenix Holloway. I'm 18 years old. I have shoulder length dark red hair and grey eyes. As you know my best friend's name is Danica McClain. She's also 18 years old. She has waist length blond hair and green eyes. We're as different as two people can be. I'm the don't take shit from anyone type of girl. She doesn't like to fight. I smoke and drink, she drinks sometimes. I love sports, she sucks at them.

"I'm thirsty." i said looking around.

"There's a gas station right there." Danica said pointin.

We went up to it, its called the DX. When we went inside I saw this really hot guy at the counter. From the grip on my arm I can tell Danica saw him also. I went and got me and Danica a pepsi and went up front to pay for them.

"Hey ladies."

"Hey." Danica didn't say anythin i elbowed her. "Hi."

He rung our soda's up. "I'm Sodapop by the way."

"Phoenix."

"Danica."

"You two have an accent where ya'll from?"

"New York." Danica told him.  
>"One of my buddies is from New York."<p>

That really caught my attention. "Really? who is he?" I asked.

"Dallas Winston."

I looked at Danica, "So your Sodapop Curtis?"

His eyes widen a little, "Yeah that's my last name how you know?"

"Dally told us a lot about you guys." I said. You know sayin speak of the devil and the devil shall come? Well its true. The bell rung and in came Dallas Winston, the devil himself. When he spotted up he stoped and stared at us.

"Dal!" Danica ran and hugged him.

WHen he looked at me i crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at him. "You don't expect me to run to you do you?"

He smirked then pulled me into a bear hug.

"Glad to see you too. Dal now put me down. You over grown elf." Danica started laughing along with the other boys. Dal put me down but he had this evil little glint in his eyes. {shit i;m goin to get it later} I smiled at him, "You know your my favorite hood right?" Before Dally could say anythin Soda stepped in.

"Hey Phoenix, Danica this is my little brother Ponyboy and Johnny."

"Hey." Danica said. i smiled over at Johnny I could tell he's been through a lot. Dal told us somethings that happened to him, and i felt so bad for him.

"Where are ya stuff?" Dal asked us.

"Tim's." I said.

"Let's go." I raised an eyebrown at him.

"Excuse you?" i asked him.

"Let's. GO." He repeated like i was slow. I leanded against the counter. From the corner of my eye i saw Danica shake her head at us.

Dally sighed, "Come on let's go get your things."

i smiled, "Okay." I skipped outside, i could hear the boys laughing at me.

"Where are we goin to stay?" Danica asked Dally.

"With me. I have my own place."

"About time." I mummered under my breath.

"What was that smartass?"

I smikred at him, "Nothin."

"Johnny stays with me also."

"So its a three bedroom?" Danica asked.

"Yeah."

I reached into my jean jacket and pulled out my pack of cigs and lit one. "Want one?" I asked Dally, Pony, and Johnny. They each took one, when we got close to the Shephard's house his T-Bird was still there.

"Wow. He's actually here."

"Surprise, Surprise." I said. We grabbed our things and dropped them off at Dals. Then we went to the Curtis.

**Danica's pov**

As We walked up to the Curtis drive way I couldn't help but smile. {It's only a matter of time} i thought watchin Phoenix shrug off Dally's arm.

"Ouch! Put your claws away." Dallas said clutchin his heart.

"Keep it that up and you'll never smirk again..." Phoenix said crossin her arms.

"Oh! We better get inside! The atmosphere of love is just suffocatin me..." I said rollin my eyes.

Dally just flashed a grin and kept walkin. Johnny and Ponyboy was in front of me. I could hear music from some cartoon palyin loudly in the background.

"Hey Ti-" Pony was suddenly cut off by loud laughter comin from a boy i've never seen before.

Clad in old jeans and a mickey mouse shirt, he looked as if he was havin a seizure or somethin as he clutched his stomach, rollin on the floor.

"Ah, shit! Two-bit!" Ponyboy cursed from in font of me.

I glanced around and saw Phoenix, Dally, and Johnny laughin as Ponyboy wiped off his shoe of...chocolate?

A lazy grin pulled the edges of Two-bit's mouth as he got off the floor. "Hell, Pony, i never knew you had such a beautiful way with words!" Two-bit mocked.

"Whatever, just try to get the cake in your mouth and not on the floor. This isn't your house ya know. Dar outta throw you out...look at this place!"

"Come now boys..." Dally said swingin his arms around Two-bit and Pony, "No fightin in fron to of the ladies..."

Phoenix snorted and I laughed myself at the scene in front of us.

"Oh, well, who do we have here?" Two-bit asked still grinnin, givin me and Phoenix an once over.

"Phoenix..."

"Um..." for some reason my face heated a thousand degrees as he waited for my answer.

"Danica! Didn't we already do this earlier with Sodapop?" Phoenix said grinnin a knowin smile.

"Shut up..." i grumbled shootin her a glare worthy of witherin...no one. Phoenix just laughed even more commentin on my red face.

"I'm Danica." I said finally decidin to ignore Phoenix which was hard considerin I could practically feel her laughin eyes on me.

"How's it goin blondie?" Two-bit asked smirkin.

"Um...did we miss somethin here?" asked Johnny.

"mmm..." i said shuttin my eyes. "Thankfully."

Then Darry came in from outside and looked around sort of annoyed. "What the hell happened this time?"

Everyone glanced pointly at Two-bit.

Dallas shook his head. "I'll give you one guess."

Phoenix Pov

The one named Darry looks just like Dal said he would. He was around Dally's height with brown hair and blue eyes. Darry glared over at Two-bit who still had this goofy grin on his face.

"Clean." was the only thing he said before goin into the kitchen. He was at the door when he turned back towards us, "I;m Darry by the way."

"Phoenix and this is Danica." I said not even thinkin about lettin Danica try and tell him her name. I don't blame her though he's hot so is Soda. Now Pony he's still too oung but i can tell he's goin to be like Soda, a knock out.

"Do you two want some cake?" Pony asked.

"Sure." Danica said with no hesataion. She's a cake freak.

I shook my head.

"Not a big fan of sweets." Dally told him from one of the chairs.

I heard Two-bit gasp I ignored him and raised an eyebrown at Dal. "You remembered?"

he shrugged as if it wasn't no big deal, "Yeah. I grew up with you two, or did you forget? You always was the slow one out of us."

I glared at him, Danica started laughin. "Excuse me but that's Danica." I moved out the way when she tired to hit me. Try that is. I sat down beside Johnny. I'm goin to get him to talk more he's too quiet. "Johnnycakes, isn't that what theycall you?"

He nodded, "You like cake a lot or are you just that sweet?"

He busted out laughin. I'm prond of myself i got him to laugh.

"That was stupid."

"Bite me Winston."

"Sure thing Holloway." he said winkin.

"EEEEEWWWWW! Images i don't want!" Danica shouted.

Two-bit fell over laughin. Pony and JOhnny turned red. I just shook my head at him.

"Behave."

"That'll be the day." Two-bit said duckin from the pillow that was thrown at him.

We stayed at the Curtis til it started gettin dark. We were still watchin Mickey mouse when Soda came in. There was another boy with him. The last member of the Curtis outfit Steve Randal.

"Oh yeah Steve that's Phoenix and Danica friends of Dally's."

"Hey." Danica waved.

"What's up?" I said. I looked over at Dally, "Ready?"

He nodded, "See ya tomorrow." Dally said walkin out the door.

"Later." I called out to everyone.


	3. i thought i left you behind?

**N/A-once again i don't own the outsiders but surely wish i did. please review i'll love to hear what you think of it so far.**

**Phoenix pov**

Dally and Johnny was ahead of us. "So..." Danica looked at me, "What?"

"You and Two-bit?" She blushed a bright shade of red, "No!" I just started laughin, "Whatever."  
>Danica went striaght to our room, most likely thinkin about Two-bit. Dal went to his so that just left me and Johnny. "Hey Johnny can i ask you a question?" He nodded. "How bad was it at your house?" He wouldn't look at me and i thought he wasn't goin to answer me. "It was only bad when i stayed or came in late." I nodded.<p>

We were sittin in silence when i said, "You can always talk to me if you know nightmares or if you find yourself takin a trip down memorie lane." He smiled at that. "I know what you went through." I said softly. Johnny looked at me, his dark eyes filled with curiosity. "My parents were abusive. If my mom was drunk enough she'll take a bat to me even if i didn't make a sound since she was home. My dad would use whatever was close or he'll throw me against the wall. One time he came home drunk and found me watchin t.v. I was only five but i was very grown up. He rawred sayin i didn't have te right to use the t.v. and shit like that. He threw me into our glass table and started throwin whatever he could fine at me, i ran. New York is not the place for kids or anyone at that to be outside alone. Two teenage boys cornered me but i was saved by Dally the devil himself..."

Johnny started laughin. "He was only six but was makin a rep for himself. They left, they respeacted him. We've been friends ever since. Like a month later we met Danica. It was more bareable with those two, the beatings. But then it got to the point I would have killed myslef. My dad took a broken beer bottle and started carvin slut onto my back. You see i look like my mom and she lefted him not too long ago After getin myslef taken care of me and Danica packed and came here."

"So you two ran away?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah." Soon i said goodnight to him and went upstairs. Danica was asleep already,. I took my shirt off and turned my back to the mirror and looked over my shoulder. It was still fresh. I put on my pajamas and went to sleep. The next day Dal had to go do somethin so Johnny, me, and Danica went over to the Curtis. We decided to go to the lot and play football. We never did though we just hung around. I looked over at Two-bit and Danica. She was laughin at somethin he said. {hmmm interestin} i felt an arm slide across my waist. I looked and saw Dally. He looked pissed off. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me his icy blue eyes hard has well...ice. "I caught Silvia in bed with one of Tim's guys."

My eyes narrowed. "That bitch! Where is she? She still there? I'm goin to kick her ass!"

Dal's arm tighten, "Yeah she still there but you ain't goin."

I glared at hiim, I hate when people tell me what to do. "Oh yeah i ain't goin because you said so huh?"

He sighed, "You know what i was tryin to say. You ain't goin by yourself. Plus I was goin to see if any of you wanted to go to Buck's party tonight." He smirked.

{perfect} "Alright." The one thing i hate the most is people messin with my friends especally Danica and Dally. "Yo Danica you comin to Buck's party with us?" I called out to her.

"I don't know."

"Two-bit you comin?" asked Dal.

"Yeah i'll be there."

Then I swy Danica nod, "I guess i'll go."

I started laughin, "Nice." I said to Dal. The others said they'll be there also. So we went home to change. I pulled out a pair of jeans for Danica and a blue tubetop.

"No." she said eyein the shirt.

"Yes now go." I pushed her towards the bathroom. she slammed the door I just shook my head. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black and green off shoulder belly shirt. I put on my black boots and started puttin on my makek up and fixin my hair. I was just brushin it when Danica came in her hair up in a ponytail. She looked uncomfortable but she'll live. We met up with the others and went to Bucks. Danica went over with Two-bit and was sittin by the Curtis. I was sittin with my hoods: Dally, Tim, and Curly. Someof Tim's gang was there but her I don't know them like that. I looked towrds the door and saw Silvia come in along with a small army of sluts. Without a word i put my beer down and got up. I started walkin towards her.

"Where are you goin?" Danica called out wheni walked passed. I didn't say anythin I was focus on Silvia. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" she spat out glarin at me.

"You Silvia?"

"Yeah why?"

I pulled back and punched her, she went down. I didn't even give her time to get up I just got on top of her and started swingin. "Dont. Fuck. With. My. Friends. Bitch." I said punchin her with every word. I could tell her two friends were tryin to stop me but i couldn't feel anythin but rage. Then a pair of strong arms pulled me off of her. I heard laughin.

"Enough. Your goin to kill her." Dally said tryin to stop from laughin.

"No i wasn't. I don't feel like goin to jail." I said calmin down.

**Danica pov**

I felt a finger under my chin, closin my mouth. I glanced over to see Two-bit smirkin at me.

"Ya'll get used to get blondie."

I watched as Dally placed himslef infront of Phoenix...I guess so she really won't kill Silvia...again. I saw a glimpse of her face as she tried to glare over at us since we were starin. Whatever not like we wanted to look very long anyways. Like a train wreck..ehh...Two-bit waved a hand in front of my face bringin me out of my mini-rant. "What?" I raised my eyebrows at his poutin face.

"So you'd rather pay more attention to that old hag then me? I'm deeply offended blondie." He smirked.

I heard Darry snort and next to him Ponynboy smiled, rollin his eyes.

"At least she doesn't keep callin me blondie." I said crossin my arms.

"She's got a point." Pony said laughin.

"Yeah i think we oughta trade you in for Silvia." Darry chimed in.

Oh hell no." Phoenix said as her and Dally made their way over to us.

"Yeah i don't think any of us are up to lookin at that face of hers for long huh?' Dally said grinnin.

"...or...what's left of it." I mumbled.

"Yeah! Nice fight!...or at least on your side it was." Soda cheered.

Phoenix dipped down into a mock curtsy laughin.

I rolled my eyes and noticed someone kickin the door open.

"What...?" I breathed as the color from my face drained. I could practically feel Phoenix stiffen around the other perplexed faces.

"Hey. who's that?" Dally asked movin to block the approachin man.

**Phoenix pov**

I was starin at the man who has hunted my dreams since i was a kid, my dad.

"Wait is that who i think it is?" Dally asked me his voice icy.

"Phoenix Holloway! Where the hell have you been!" He roward I can tell he's drunk off his ass.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

He grabbed my arm and Dally punched him. Him, Tim, Curly, and Darry stood in front of me. "Mark it's been a while." Dally said.

My dad squited at him then smirked, "Well isn't it the little blond basterd. I thought you were dead." The boys glared at him.

"How did he find us?" Danica asked.

"I have no clue." I didn't take my eyes off of him. He staggered foward Tim pushed him back.

"Leave Mark."

"Sheapherd hows your old man?" I winced his father is a soar subject. I put my hand on his and Curly's shoulder before they attacked him. I was eyein the buldge on his side.

"Let's go." I said walkin out not really givin them time to argue.

"Why didn't you let us..."

I cut Curly off, "Unless you wanted to go to the hospital or worst the morgue for a gun shot wound then by all means go back."

"Wait gunshot... he was packin?" Tim asked.

I nodded, "He never goes any where without his gun. Plus i saw it hence the reason why i wouldn't let you do anythin." I looked over at Danica and saw for the first time how plae she got. "You okay?"

She nodded then smiled at me, "Fine. I'm still tryin to figure out how he found us?"

"Didn't you say ya'll ran away?" Johnny asked, speckin for the first time tonight.

"We did. I didn't even tell him i was out the house."

Two-bit had his arm around Danica and she wasn't movin it. I smiled my mood brightin up just a little. We parted with the Curtis, Steve, and Two-bit. When we got to the house i went upstairs and into the room i share with Danica. I was sittin on the bed starin out the windown when i the door opened. I turned and found Johnny. "Hey Johnnycakes."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and patted the spot next to me. He came and sat down. "You met my charmin old man." I said sarcastically.

"He looked like he was drunk."

"He was. He always was that's nothin new. He always got fired from the jobs he did have for either missin too many days or comin in drunk." My voice sounded bitter even to my own ears. I shook my head and forced a smile, "I'm goin to crash okay?"

"Okay."

I waited until i could hear him walk down the stairs. I grabbed my shoes and climbed out the window. Once i was on the ground i put on my shoes I walked towards the park. I lit a cig and stared off into space. That's probally why i didn't hear him comin. When i relized he was there he was too close for me to run. {Shit} "Hey pa." I said crushin out my cig. "What do i owe this little vist?" I asled him keepin my voice even. From the look in his eyes he was sober and pissed.

"Damn bitch! Your more trouble then your damn ma!" He shoved me i stumbled but kept my balance. I was backin up until i hit the monkey bars. "No where to run now." I felt my back pockets and relized i left my blade at home. {fuck!}

**Danica Pov**

"Oh, hey Johnny." I said as i saw him shut the door to me and Phoenix's room. "How is she?"

Johnny's face looked pretty sober when he glanced up at me. "She's goin to sleep now but i think she's gonna be okay."

Wavin to Johnny i opened the door a crack tryin to be quiet. But when i saw the bed empty and the window open for some reason my heart jumped in my throat. It's not like there was any evidence pointin toward somthin bad but i still couldn't shake the feelin. Tellin myself that Phoenix had left before and this was nothin different; just my overactive imagination reactin to the stress of todays dealings with her father. But i still found myslef runnin to find Dally.

Phoenix pov

My dad went to punch me but i ducked at the last minute makin him hit his hand on the monkey bars.

"Fuck!" He turned to me his eyes blazen. He charged at me i moved and went to kick him but he grabbed my leg flippin me onto my back. Which hurt like a bitch by the way. He must have seen me flinch, 'cause he smirked.

"Oh yeah i remember. Your back still hurts honey?" I spit in his face. He smacked me across the face. He reached to grab whatever he had in his pocket i raised my knee up slammin it right into his groin. He fell over and i got ip and ran. I didn't get far before i was slammed onto the ground again. I was face down but i knew it was him. "I'm goin to finish what i started."

I heard my shirt rip and the next thing i felt was the blade. I bit my lip to keep from screamin out loud. I tryed gettin him off of me only he wouldn't budge. He smacked my head into the ground.

"Stay still."

My head hit the ground hard enough for me to see stars.

"What the hell is goin on?" I recongized that voice. I heard a loud smack and then his weight was thrown off of me. I heard yellin and punches meetin flesh but i couldn't see anythin. I was hurtin to badly to move. Soon i saw a pair of feet.

"Phoenix?"

"Curly?" I managed to get out. He got onto his knees so i could see him a little more.

"I had one of my boys go get Dal." He looked at my back and started swearin up a storm.

I couldn't hold conciousness much longer. I heard more foot steps then everythin blacked out...


	4. silver car?

**N/A-i do not own the outsiders...please review...thanks to TheGreaserGirl for her review**

**Danica pov**

It has been a whole hour since Dally had left to look for Phoenix. I wanted to go help look but he insisted me and Johnny stay at the house incase she came back. I went by the window gazin out. I still had a naggin feelin like i knew somethin but just couldn't connect al the pieces. The sky was growin dark foretelliin a freak storm. "Well that's just great..." I mumbled. I noticed a silver car parked over by the curb. Inside was a man in his mid thirties with fair hair and pale skin. When he caught my eye he reved the engine and drove away.

I blinked frownin. {ugh. guys are so weird} i thought turnin my mind to more important things. I heard the phone ring and Johnny answer.

"Hello?...oh...Dal!"

I heard hiim mutter a few curses so i knew somethin was wrong. I ran into the kitchen just as he was hangin up.

"She's n the hospital. I need to call Darry to come pick us up."

By the time Darry's truck pulled up in the drive we all were on edge.

"Yo! C'mon!" Two-bit yelled and we all piled in squished. When we started pullin away, out of the corner of my eye i thought i saw somehting shiny.

**Phoenix pov**

I could tell I was comin too, how? The damn pain was comin back. I could hear a few voices in the room. I opened my eyes and saw some of my dear old friends. Sorry pain + me =Bitch with a capital B. Danica, Johnny, Two-bit, Pony, Soda, and Steve were in the room. "You guys are too loud." I know i wasn't talkin loud but they still heard me. The room got quiet then they turned to me.

"It's alive!" Two-bit shouted.

I started laughin which was a bad idea. "Shit..."

Soda smacked him upside the head. "Sorry..."

"What happened?" Danica asked.  
>"Two words...old man." I looked and then relized Dally nor Darry was there. "Hey where's Dal and Dar?" They looked at each other not sayin anythin. I looked at Johnny who was sitin next to me. "Johnnycakes..."<p>

He sighed, "They went to look for your dad with Tim and Curly."

"Thank you Johnnycakes." I tried to sit up but Danica pushed me back down.

"Don't even think about it." I rolled my eyes at her. "How long have they been gone?"

"Couple of hours." Pony answered.

As soon as he said that the door opened and in came Darry, Dally, Tim, and Curly. Dar told Soda somethin and he left takin the others with him. "So?" i asked them.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." Tim said.

I nodded, "Dead, jail, or ran away?"

"Dead." Dally said flatly.

"Got to get back to Angel see ya tomorrow." Tim said.

They walked out leavin me and Dally. He sat down next to me. I just layed there waitin until he started talkin.

"God i should hit you for leavin out."

I giggled, "Aw i'm sorry Dally."

He rolled his eyes but the corner of his mouth was liftin.

"It smiled!" I yelled. He started laughin. We fell into silence. I watched as Dally took his ring off..

"Phoenix would you be my girl?"

I smiled, "I don't know you took a long time to ask me...of course blondie! Someone has to keep you in check." He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. Danica choosed that time to walk in.

"About time!"

And the boys bein nosiey came in, "What? What we miss?" Two-bit asked.

I held up my hand.

"Now i have the room to myslef." I threw an extra pillow at her. she ducked laughin.

"So...when can i get out of here?"

"Tomorrow."

"NO! That means i'm stuck here until tomorrow...damn." Soon the nurse kicked them all out. Dally gave me one more kiss then left. They were gone and i was by myself the pain came back. Well it never left just i didn't notice it. {just have to get through tonight} as you may have notice i HATE hospitals. I looked down at the ring and smiled. I fell asleep thinkin about him.

**Danica pov**

I sighed smilin, glad everythin had worked out. I smiled at Dally and he rolled his eyes shruggin off my implication.

"C'mon, before i leave you here." He joked messin up my hair.

I scowled at him but started followin. I felt a tug on my sleeve and i turned around to see Two-bit.

"Why don't you take a walk with me blondie. Obviously, loveboy wants to be alone so can daydream and sigh about a certain red head..." he said wigglin his eyebrows.

I laughed, "Oh? I knew it." Dally shot us both a glare but didn't try to cause any physical harm suprisingly. "Alright, lets go...and stop callin me blondie." I added To-bit smirked.

"Oh, its a little too late for that!" I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned.

Two-bit sighed gazin in space like he was rememberin a specail memory, "Yeah...i seem to have that effect on girls." he said with a straight face. My mouth gaped like a fish before he burst out laughin and chucked me under the chin. When we got outside i breathed in the fresh air, glad to be out of that hospital. Two-bit grinned cockily, "Now your smellin me too?" I was about to punch his arm when i saw a silve car drivin by. Chills ran down my arms as i tried to tell my paranoia that it was nothin. Only it looked like the same car that i saw earlier. Actually i was sure it was. Two-bit noticed my discomfort and put a hand on my arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"I think someones been followin me..." I said uncertainly. I didn't want to jump to conclusions but my gut said otherwise. I saw Two-bit pat his pocket. The one with his blade inside. I shivered. I hope he wouldn't have to use that anytime soon. I don't like fights. but my hopes were crushed when the silver car fishtailed around and stopped in front of us. When i saw the driver i almost choked. Inside was my old boyfriend, Matt. And connected with him was a story only Phoenix knew all of. You see, my parents died when I was eight so over the years i've had different foster parents. My most recent fosters, The Thompsons didn't carre where i went or what happened to me. It was a pretty lonely life so when i met Matt i was so happy. He was nice, funny, and sympathetic.

"I finally found you...ya little bitch!" Matt growled over at me.

Oh, yeah Matt's personality did a complete 180 later in the relationship. He becaem depressed at first...then angry...then violent. I became trapped by him until Phoenix and I ran away to stay with Dally. This was the part that had stopped me from runnin away sooner...Matt.

"Is this why you ran away! so you could be with the hood!" Matt roawred over at us.

I felt my whole body start to quiver. {so this is it} I felt a hand on my waist pullin me behind.

"Get the hell out of here..." Two-bit said walkin over to Matts car holdin his blade. I had a sick feelin someone wasn't gonna come out unscratched.

**Phoenix pov**

The next day i woke up to someone comin into the room, i'm a very light sleeper. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Dally. "What's up?" I asked his eyes completely sober.

"Two-bit was in a fight yesterday. He's not hurt badly but he does have some cuts."

I sat up way too fast. I bit my lip to keep from swearin.  
>"Idiot."<br>"Is he okay?" I asked completely ignorin that remark.

"Yeah he's fine." he threw my a bag of clothes, "Get dressed Danica needs to see you. She won't say why." I quickly threw on my jeans, my shirt, and my jean jacket. I put on my converses and followed Dal out. He grabbed my hand and walked over to Buck's T-Bird that he was borrowin. We drove to the Curtis. Once i walked in Danica grabbed me pullin me back outside.  
>"What's goin on? What happened?"<p>

"Matt found me!"

My mouth fell opened, "No he's here?" She nodded. "Fuck!" I glared off to the side, "Where's the fucker?"

"I don't know he ran after him and Two-bit finished fightin."  
>"He's in a car?"<p>

"Yeah a silver one...wait your not thinkin what i think your thinkin?"

"If it involves findin that basterd and killin him then yeah."

"Your not goin anywhere."

I spun around glarin at Dally, "Stop tellin me what i can or can't do. You found out about Matt why didn't you do anythin?"

"I didn't tell him..." Danica answered.

I let out a sigh, "Sorry."

"its okay." Danica said.

Dally looked at me then smirked, "You live up to your hair color."

I rolled my eyes laughin, "I'm goin to check on Two-bit."

When i walked inside he was up and watchin Mickey. "Your goin to turn into that damn mouse."

He smiled over at me, "Hey Phoenix."

I sat next to him lookin at his face. There was a gash that was covered up right now. I know your wonderin why i'm so upset huh? I mean i just met them right? Well once I becomes friends with someone i become protective. "Who won?"

He smirked, "Me of course."

I started laughin, "You better have or i'll kick your ass." Dal and Danica came inside at that part.

"Why do you always want to fight someone?" Danica asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I got up and sat down in Dal's lap lettin Danica sit by her future boyfriend.

"Feelin any better? Dal asked me.

"Yeah much better."

**Danica pov**

As i sat down next to Two-bit I couldn't helpp but frown at the bondages on his face. All because of me. But if he wasn't with me who knows what would've happened. Bleedin, Matt had fled leavin me to help Two-bit. I just hoped that was the last we'd see of him. A hand waved in front of my face breakin me out of my thoughts. I lifted my eyebrows at a smilin Two-bit.

"I know I'm pretty, but no need to stare so hard."

I frowned at a loss for words. Actually I did think he was pretty. Very pretty. I heard Phoenix laugh.

"Trust me, that's not the reason! I told you, you would turn into that mouse!"

I met Dally's eyes and he shrugged not understandin thier oddity The one thing that was still botherin me was the first time i looked into that silver car i could've sworn the guy was much older. But maybe i just wasn't payin attention, havin thouhgts of hurryin to the hospital at the time.

Yes, thought sighin, puttin my focus on Mickey...or both mickey's.

"So...how 'bout we all go to the movies tonight?" Dally said not even statin it like a question.


	5. finally some fun

**A/N-I do not own The Outsiders but i don't own my oc's of course...thanks again to TheGreaserGirl for reviewin. Hope ya'll enjoy**

**Phoenix pov**

"Alright." I said.

"Yeah we should do that." Danica answered.

I got up, "Where are you goin?" "To see what Timmy and Curly are doin and if they want to come duh." I said rollin my eyes like it was common sense. He glared up at me and I blew him a kiss and walked out. I wasn't even out the gate when i heard him behind me. I chuckled. "I knew you'll follow." I heard him yell me to shut up. I turned walkin backwards, "What was that?"

He "glared" at me, "Shut up."

I shrugged and turned around, "I'll shut uo when i feel like it hun." He walked up and put an arm around my shoulder. We were almost to Tim's when i saw a silver car. There was a blond haired guy sittin there. When he relized i was lookin at him he drove away. He looks just like...never mind.

"What's up?" Dal asked me.

Puttin that thought behind me i said smartly, "The sky." He rolled his eyes but i saw a ghost of a smile. "OMG!"

"What?" he asked me lookin confused.  
>"THE Dallas Winston thought i was funny." He started laughin. I'm good at gettin him to laugh.<p>

"What's so funny?" Tim asked.

"Devil over here was being stupid."

I smacked him and walked over to Curly. I put my arm around his waist. At 6'2" he was taller then my 5'8" frame. He put his arm around my shoulder smirkin at Dal. "Curly's my new man."

"Damn Dal you just got your girl stolen by my litter brother."

Dally glared at him i just snickered. "Anyways...we're goin to the movies later, ya'll want to come?"

"Yeah we'll be there."

"Alright." I let go fo Curly and walked back over to Dal, "See ya'll then." We started back to the Curtis. I looked around and saw that silver car. This time I got a good look at him. I stopped.

"What's goin on?" I didn't answer him just kept lookin. The guy in the car smirked and left. "Phoenix!"

I turned to Dal, "He's here."

"Who?"

I looked back to where the car was. "Fuck!" I said mostly to myself.

"Phoenix!" Dal turned me towards him. "Who?"

"James. A friend of my dads." He thought over that name.

"Wait the James that was always by your apartment?"

I nodded, he tormented me with my father but differently. Just say i tried to sleep with my door locked. The walk back was silent. When we walked in everyone was talkin and watchin Soda and Steve play cards. Normally i would have been playin along with them, but i just walked over to the couch and watched.

"What's wrong?" Danica asked noticin my spaced out expression.

"Nothin." I forced a smile. I waited until she turned back to Two-bit before i got up and walked outside lightin up a cig. {what the hell is he doin here? damn it if it isn't one thing it was another} I heard someone come outside i made sure no emotion showed on my face. Johnny came and sat down next to me. "Hey Johnnycakes."

"Hey...somethings up what's wrong?" "

I saw someone i thought i left behind."

**Danica pov**

"Ugh, Why are we goin in this way?" I grumbled pullin the fence up and away so i could scoot under.

"Its tradition." Pony smiled helpin me lift it more.

"Yeah, why pay when this way is more fun." Dally added.

"Duh." Phoenix smiled broadly after addin her two cents.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Dont call me when you need a bail from jail." I laughed jokin.

"That's the thing. The cops know they can't hold me long." Dally said smugly.

Phoenix popped him lighlty on the back of his head. "That's why i'm here to keep you in line." She said smirkin.

This was the first time i had ever sneaked in somewhere, i never went with Dally and Phoenix when they use to do it in New York. Secretly i felt a thrill like somethin excitin was goin to happen tonight. I watched a majority of nicec cars drive up and felt odd knowin we would probably be shunned by them. Phoenix put her arm around my shoulders.  
>"Now, now we're greaser we don't care what they think about us."<p>

I raised an eyebrow at her, "And do you know i was thinkin about that?"

She wiggled her eyebrows, "I'm a mind reader."

"Your facial expression gives it away." Pony said.

I looked and noticed the others noddin.

Phoenix started laughin, "That reminds me of when we were younger. I had her believein i was really a mind reader 'cause i knew things before she spoke them. Your face is like an open story book."

My mouth dropped slightly. "Bitch!" I said shovin her. She just laughed it off. We found us some seats towrds the back of the row. We were in the middle of watchin some horror movie i let them talk me into seein when i felt a hand on my shoulder.  
>"AHHHH!" I swear i jumped a foot into the air. The others where dyin. Phoenix was doubled over tears in her eyes from laughin so hard. Dally was laughin and starin at me, shakin his head. Pony and Johnny's face was red from laughin.<p>

"I'm sorry blondie i didn't know you was scared of horror movies."

I looked behind me and saw Two-bit. I narrowed my gaze somethin was tellin me that wasn't no accident. I looked over and Phoenix and Dally. "Bastereds!" I said when i caught on. They told Two-bit how scary i was when it comes to horror movies. and told him to do that.

"I'm sorry but it was too good a chance to pass up." Phoenix got out wippin her eyes.

I turned back to the movie ignorin all of them.

"Aw come on don't be that way blondie." Two-bit said sittin next to me.

I continued to ignore him until one part of the movie i jumped and buried my face in Two-bit's shirt. He chuckled but put his arm around me. I looked up after it was over and noticed Phoenix wasn't in her seat seein as Two-bit was sittin there. She was sittin on Dal's lap makin kissy faces at us. I flipped her off.

"Later i can come into your room if you like." she respond automatically.

Dally and Two-bit's eyebrows raised up. "Can we watch?" They both said.

I looked and Phoenix who was shakin her head,

"Sorry private show tonight."

I giggled at the expressions on their faces. "Pervs." Me and Phoenix said at the same time.

Pony and Johnny who were listenin was turnin bright red.

"Aw forgot virgin ears." Phoenix said grinnin at them. They just rolled thier eyes at her.

"What's up?" We looked up and saw Tim, Curly, and their gang.

"Hey your late. You missed most of the show." Phoenix said.

Curly looked at the two of them and said, "Apperently."

I rolled my eyes the sametime Phoenix said, "Guys are a bunch of pervs."

After the movie we started walkin around. Two-bit picked up a small rock and threw it at Phoenix. She turned around glarin. Two-bit pointed over to Pony. Pony gasped then punched him.  
>"Stop lyin. besides she knows it was you." Pony said.<p>

"Come here mickey. I have to tell you somethin." Two-bit took off runnin with Phoenix behind him.

"Run Two-bit Run!" i shouted after them. When we go to the park they were wrestlin on the ground. Phoenix pinned Two-bit by pullin his arms behind his back.

"Say uncle!"

"Never!"

We just sat/stood there laughin.

She pulled higher, "Say uncle."

"NO!"  
>She pulled higher, "Say it or i swear to god i'll break your arms right here right now."<p>

"Uncle. Uncle."

She got up and brushed her pants off. "That's what i thought."

Pony, Johnny, Dally, Tim, anad Curly were doubled over laughin. "Damn you just got your ass kicked." Curly said.

"I let her."

Phoenix turned to him, "Really? If you believe that then i'll gladly give you round two."

"I'm good for now."

"That's what i thought." Phoenix said smugly.

**A/N: sorry the chapter is short its late and i have classes tomorrow.**


	6. really?

**A/N: Thanks to TheGreaserGirl and to CrunchyRainbowTacos (love the name btw) for reviewin i hope you guys like it...I don't own the outsiders but still wish i did...**

**Phoenix pov**

After we made sure Pony and Johnny got home, well in Johnny's case to the Curtis. Since no one was goin to be at the house. We went to Bucks. "Why is it we always find our way here?" I wondered out loud.

"Cause there's shit else to do." Curly answered.

"Oh well i want a drink." I walked over to Buck, and asked for a Corona**.(A/N: I have no clue when Corona was introduced so just roll with it lol)** I walked over to where they found seats.

"Really you drink that shit?" Tim asked.

"What's wrong with it? It taste better then that horse piss shit your drinkin Timmy." I said sittin on Dally's lap. I noticed a buldge that i noticed was there earlier. "Is that a switchblade or are you happy to see me?" Two-bit for some reason that this was so funny he fell out his chair...wait i did forget he's been dinkin since this mornin. I shook my head at him and went to step on him. He moved and grabbed my leg tryin to make me fall. I grabbed Dally's arm and kicked him off. "Your annoyin."

"I know but you love me anyways..."

"No..." I grinned at his expresion. "...but i do know who does." I looked pointly at Danica. She flipped me off again. "Hey i told you later tonight. Gash..." Shocker we didn't stay there long. "Give me a piggy back ride." I told Dally. He just looked at me. "Come on. Our i'm goin to sleep right here."

"That's you." He said shurggin and kept walkin.

"Your an ass."

"I know."

"Give me a damn ride."

"She's aggrasive when she drinks huh?" I heard Two-bit ask Danica.

"Yep. That's her. When she gets enough in her she's a total bitch." I looked behind me and saw she had this shit eatin grin on her face.

"You so don't want to go there Ms. Wants to screw everythin that walks includin animals." She must could tell where i was goin with this 'cause her mouth dropped and she said.

"Don't you dare."

I grinned at Two-bit and Dally. Dally haven't even heard about this. "Okay so we went to this little party someone was throwin and i don't know what got into her but she drunk more then usually do and next thing i know she has the dudes black cat in her hand and was freachin it."

Two-bit and Dally gapped. "That is so not true! I didn't kiss it i was goin to thought. At least that's what Katy said."

"Damn you found out...fine but the point nothin is safe around you when you drink."

"Wow blondie i didn't know you had it in you."

"Aren't you goin home? I mean like really?" Danica said dismissin him.

"No he's comin to our house actually. Since Johnny got the couch at the Curtis and his mom will kill him if he comes in this late again." I said givin her my shit eatin grin.

She mumbled somethin but i didn't need her to repeat i knew excatly what she said.

"That's Ms. Bitch to you." I respond.

Once we got home i started for the stairs and turned back to Two-bit and Danica who sat next to him. "Ya'll behave okay. Don't do anythin i wouldn't do."

"Which is what?" Danica shouted back to me. I went down the stairs until she could see me and wiggled my eyebrows and with that said i went into me and Dally's room.

**Danica pov  
><strong>  
>"*Sigh* She gets on my nevers sometimes."<p>

"And i bet you get on hers."

"I do not...okay maybe...alright yeah." i said finally since Two-bit kept makin faces at me.

"Thought so. Its funny watchin ya. ya'll so different yet are best friends."

"That's how everybody is in the gang...duh."

Two-bit threw an arm around my shoulder, "So blondie what you think they doin up there?"

I could feel my face heat up, "Non of my business and neither is it yours."

Two-bit grinned at me, "I should go up there and..."

"Get stabbed by Phoniex or get shot by Dal..." I finished for him.

He thought about that. "Damn there goes my fun...unless..." He looked about me wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it." I said shakin my head.

"Aw come on blondie we might as well join the fun."

"Well i'm goin to bed. Night Two-bit." I said gettin up. I could hear him laughin at my retreatin back. I got to my room and shut the door leanin against it. Phoenix's words runnin through my mind. "I don't love him...do i?" This is the time i wish i was still sharin a room with Phoenix. as if she was readin my mind she opened the door as far as it would go.

"Get away from the door so i can come in."

I rolled my eyes at her but let her in anyways.

"Okay spill. I know you need to talk. I got this vibe comin from the room..."

She always did have that weird vibe thing ever since we were little. She would know when somethin bad was goin to happen and when either me or Dally needed to talk. "Its about how i feel about Two-bit."

"You like him enough said."

"That's the thing i think it might be stronger then that."

"Ah...that you love him huh?"

I nodded.

"I can't really help you on that one Danica. I mean i can tell you like him more then you did at first but love only you can tell. I can tell you though Two-bit is crazy about you."

I thought it over then nodded my head, "Okay...I didn't know you had such ways with words Phoenix."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door, "Night Danica."

The next mornin i was wokin up by loud noises comin from the living room. I got up and walked downstairs to see that everybody minus Darry, who was at work, was there.

"Don't ya'll have school or somethin?" Phoenix asked comin down behind me. She never was a mornin person escpially after a night of drinkin.

"Its the weekend love." Two-bit said. She just rolled her eyes goin into the kitchen. Two-bit spoted me and winked, now it was my turn to roll my eyes. After breakfast we were all just sittin around really not doin anythin when we heard yellin from Dally and Phoenix's room.

"Are you fuckin kindin me!" I heard Phoenix yell.

"Nothin happened damn it!"

"You shouln't have even been anywhere near her! Last night you told me you where goin to handle somethig with Tim. What you want her back is that it?" I knew no one else could tell from her voice, she was on the verge of tears.

"Fuck no! If i wanted her back i'll be with her already not with you."

I faced palmed, "Really. He didn't not just say that."

"Screw you!" We heard a smack then footsteps on the stairs. Phoenix was devoid of all emotions but you can see the tears in her eyes. "I'm goin for a walk." She said grabbin her jacket and walkin out the door.

Dally came downstairs as the door shut. "Where is she goin?"

I glared at him and said nothin. Dally seein this sigh but knew not to speak to me right now. I was on Phoenix's side.

"Nice hand mark." Steve said laughin not carin about the glare Dally was sendin his way.

"Dally please don't tell me you did somethin with Siliva..." Johnny said pleadin. I knew Johnny looked up to Phoenix more then Dally actually, and didn't want to see her hurt over Dal being stupid. and i wanted to know this answer as well.

"No. She did kiss me though."

I threw my hands in the air, "Really? What did you expect. This is Siliva. Damn it Dally." Everyone was lookin about me shocked, I'm not the one to lose my temper and cruse that was Phoenix.

"I'm goin to go find her." Johnny said gettin up and walkin out. We deicded to go with him and leave Dally here by himself.

**Phoenix pov**

{don't you dare cry. No guy is worth cryin for} I kept tellin myself that but my body had a mind of its own right now. I was cryin, I don't cry. It was day light and people where out. I found me a place in the shadow of a tree. This mornin kept replayin in my head.

**_~flashback~ _**

_'i got to tell you somethin.' _

_i turned around and looked at him. he was serious and it scared at me. _

_'Siliva kissed me.' _

_my mouth dropped, 'are you fuckin kiddin me!" i yelled at him. _

_'nothin happened damn it!' he yelled back. _

_'you shouldn't have even been anywhere near her! last night you told me you were goin to handle somethin with tim. what you want her back is that it?" i knew i was goin to start cryin soon and i was not goin to cry in front of him. _

_"fuck no! if i wanted her back i'll be with her already not with you!" _

_my eyes widen at what he just said. my temper over ridin my hurt feelin, "screw you!" my eyes narrowed and i slapped him. i turned on my heels and walked out._  
><strong><em>~end of flashback~<em>**

I cried harder then i even had before.

"Aw what's the matter?"

I frozed at the sound of the voice. I looked up and saw James. I shook my head and tried to get up.  
>He held my shoulder down hard. "ah ah ah your not goin anywhere. I heard what your little friends did to your poor dad. He was my best friend you know."<p>

"What do you want?"

He chuckled at me, "Just to give you and your little friends warnin." He lended down and kissed me. "See you soon." he said in my ear then went to walk off. "Oh wait." He turned around so fast i didn't have time to block it and he hit me with somethin and i was out.

**A/N: poor phoenix. first a fight with dally now james is back in her life.**


	7. James and a towel covered Danica?

**N/A: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had some much homework to do and then MidTerms are comin up really soon. Thanks to TheGreaserGirl and Jinling for reviewin the last chapter and to CrunchyTaco for the review on Ch. 5. As before sad to say i do not own the outsiders.**

**Dally pov (finally Dally has a say in all of this lol)**

I knew they didn't want me to go lookin for her but i don't give a flyin fuck about it. Even if she is pissed at me she's still my girl...I heard feet poundin and turnd around findin Steve. I could tell from his face i wasn't gonna like what he was goin to tell me.

"We found Phoenix..." he trailled off.

"What's goin on Steve?"

"Someone knocked her out. She has a huge gash..."

That was all he was able to say before I started sprintin towards the way he came from. I could hear him behind me but at that moment there was only one person on my mind. When i got there Danica was on her knees next to the very still body of Phoenix. "What happened?"

She looked up and she was close to tears but i had to give it to her she didn't let any fall.

"I don't know she was layed out like this when we found her."

I looked down, "She was hit by a gun." I've seen and done that so many fuckin times i could tell with my eyes closed. "Who the fuck did this?"

"We got to get her back to the house. I can stich/patch her up." Soda said.

He was serious and you don't see that often. Everybody was. I picked her up as gently as i could and started for the Curtis' house. I heard her groan and opened her eyes. "Babe who did this to you?" She looked around at first like she was tryin to figure out where the hell she was. {Damn she must have been hit hard}

"James."

My blood started boilin. I clinched my teeth to keep from cursin out this close to her ears. I felt her hand raise up and touch my face.

"Calm down we'll get him."

With that she passed out again. I looked down at her {Damn babe you got me goin soft}

"Did i just hear Phoenix?" Danica asked comin up next to me.

I nodded, "Yeah. She told me who did it to her." I had everyone's attention.

"Who?" Johnny asked.

"James."

Danica gasped, "No. I didn't know he was here..."

"She didn't want to tell you. We saw him the other day."

"Who's James?" Pony asked.

"An old friend of her old man. He use to help him in tourchin Phoenix." Danica answered.

{more then that}

"Why is he here? Do you think its because of what ya'll did to her dad?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah we think so." I said.

When we got to the Curtis' i layed her down on the couch while Soda went to get the first aid kit Darry keeps stocked. Just seein her like this was pissin me off more as the time went by. I got up and walked to the door.

"Where you goin Dal?" Danica asked.

"Go talk with Tim. He can't get close to her again." With that i walked out. {just wait until i find that basterd} I went to the Shepards first to see if they were there.

"Hey Dallas." Angel said openin the door.

"Tim here?"

"Nope him, Curly, and the gang went to the dingo. what's up?"

"Go to the Curtis'. Phoenix would want to see her friends when she wakes up."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What's wrong with her?"

"Someone attacked her..."

Angel's eyes widen, "Okay." She went back inside.

I walked over to the Dingo and found them. Tim looked up when i got to the table.

"What Winston?"

"We need to talk."

He nodded and got up, "Be back." "Alight what's goin on?"

"You remember James?" He nodded.

"He's here. He got his hands on Phoenix. He's packin, that's what he hit her with."

Tim's eyes darken, "Do you know where he is?"

"If i knew do you think i'll be here right now? I'll go shoot the fuckin basterd."

"Okay. Okay. I'll keep a look out."

"Alright." I went back to the Curtis'. When i walked in Phoenix was up. Her, Danica, and Angel were whisperin. Phoenix looked upset, Danica and Angel looked pissed. I noticed Soda was able to stich her head up and wrap it. "What's goin on?" I asked Steve.

"Don't know. Phoenix woke up and was tellin us what happened. Then Danica said somethin and that got her upset."

"Dally." Danica called over to me. I looked up and she mention for me to come here.

"What?"

"Tell her she needs to tell the others what James did. What if he trys to do that again."

I knew what she was talkin about right then. "I think you should."

She let out a sigh, "My head hurts." She said puttin her head in her hands.

I looked at Johnny and he nodded gettin up and goin into the bathroom. He came back out with two asprin and a glass of water.

"Phoenix." She looked up and saw Johnny with the pills and water.

"Thanks Johnnycakes."

"No problem." He sat next to her.

I thought back to what he told me the other day. Phoenix was like the big sister he wanted.

"fine i will but only when Darry comes home."

She slept off and on until Darry came home from work. He took one look at Phoenix and went right over to her.

"What happened?" He lift her head and turned it so he could see the bandage.

"This guy i knew in New York is here." She said.

He could sense that there was more so he sat down in his chair.

"The one who did this is named James. He was good friends with my old man. he use to help my dad torcher me only he did that in his own way also. My dad knew about it he didn't care. He would come up to my room and rape me since i was ten. When i saw him today he told me that me and your guys better watch our backs. its not over with yet for what we did to dad."

"Don't worry Phoenix we won't let him near you again." Darry said.

She nodded her head. I could tell she was thinkin {let's hope so}

**~A month later~**

**Phoenix pov**

Its been a quiet month. I'm thinkin James must have went back to New York. I haven't seen him at all around here.

"Phoenix!"

I turned around and saw Two-bit runnin towards me. I knew he wasn't goin to stop so i side step and stuck my foot out. I didn't know he was goin to fly promise but that's what he did. And to matters better it was rainin yesterday and he landed right in a puddle. I took one look at his mud cover face and cracked up laughin.

"What's so funny?" Dally asked me comin out of Tim's house.

"Two-bit tried to tackle me but i tripped him and their you go, a shit covered mickey mouse!"

Dally chuckled, "You guys are strange."

"Come on Two-shits lets go get you dried." I said walkin back towards the house. Everyone was over there today. When we walked in everyone started laughin.

"It's Two-shits!" Steve said.

I high-fived him, "That's what i called him."

Two-bit came over with this smirk on his face, "Give me a hug Phoenix."

I pretened to think about it, "...um...nope." I jumped over the couch and ran over to Johnny.

"Don't hide behind me!" Johnny said laughin.

"wait i forgot..." I went and hid behind Danica. "...there we go..."

"Hey!"

Two-bit hugged her and went to try and get me into it but i moved. It was funny Danica had this shock expression on her face. "Cold?" I asked.

"I'm goin to kill you."

"I didn't do it! Two-shits did!" Danica just growled and went into the bathroom.

"Hurry up i have to take a shower!" Two-bit yelled at the door..

"You could always take one with her." I said smirkin. Two-bit caught on to where i was goin. He grinned this shit eatin grin and went over to the bathroom. He qietly picked the lock and went in. I looked over at Dally and started coutin down. "5...4...3...2...1..."

"AHHHHHHH!"

I doubled over laughin. Two-bit came flyin out the bathroom with a towel covered Danica after him.

"Lookin good Danica." Steve, Soda, and Dally said.

She stopped now relizin what she came out the bathroom in. Her faced turned as red as a cherry tomatoe. "eepp!" She turned and ran back into the bathroom.

"You got to love blondes." Two-bit said dreamy.

"Your one sick basterd." I said.

"I know. I know."

Once Danica finished i went over to her, "Let's get him back." Once we knew he was in the showers we went in and flushed the toliet. Next thing we hear was...

"AHHHHHHHHHH hot hot hot!"

We busted out laughin and ran out the bathroom into the living room.

"You guys are horriable." Soda said laughin.

We heard the door open and Two-bit came out butt naked.

"AH MY EYES!" me and Soda said.

"Put on some damn clothes." Dally and Steve shouted.

Pony and Johnny covered their eyes. So everyone was doin somethin to hide thier eyes but Danica. Two-bit noticed this and turned to the side.

"You like what you see?"

I started chockin, "Go get a towel damn it." I yelled at him.

He just started laughin and walked back into the bathroom. Once it was safe i told Pony and Johnny they could look now.

"Well imma be scared for life." Steve said.

"My poor eyes!" Soda started whinnin.

"Never never again." I said shakin my head. I looked at Danica, "But someone wants to see again and again." She turned bright red yet again. "That's twice today you turned that color."

"Shut up Phoenix."

I blew her a kiss. "Hell ya'll might as well go out already i mean damn." I said right as Two-bit was comin out the bathroom.

"Want to go out tonight?" Two-bit asked Danica.

"Sure."

"Wow that's all i got to say to that is wow."


	8. Date!

**A/N: I want to say sorry for takin so long to put this up. I've been so busy with college its not even funny...and i want to say sorry for this short chapter...**  
><strong>Thanks to all my reviews and to the people who put my story in their favorties...I do not own The Outsiders even though that would be cool<strong>

**Danica pov**  
>Phoenix was layin on my bed while i was gettin ready for my date with Two-bit tonight.<br>"Ya'll goin to the movies?" She asked me.  
>"Yeah. Some weird movie he was tellin me about." I put my hair up into a high ponytail.<br>"I was wonderin...what pony would do if i called him Ponytail." I turned to her, she had this thoughtful expression on her face.  
>"Really?" When she didn't say anythin i turned back to the mirror.<br>"You know your spendin an awful amount of time in front of that mirror. I never took you as the vain type in all the years i've known you. You really like him don't you?"  
>I shurgged my shoulders but she wasn't lettin me off that easy. She gave me her 'you better answer me now' look.<br>I sighed, "Yeah i like him. But i just don't want it to turn out like Matt."  
>"Hun Two-bit is not like Matt at all. That you don't need to worry about."<br>I nodded, i know what Phoenix is sayin is true its just the doubts are comin back.  
>"Now go have fun with Mickey."<br>I started laughin, "I will. You know your the only person that can call him anythin besides Two-bit."  
>She turned and smirked at me, "He knows i can kick his ass."<br>I shook my head at her. Two-bit was waitin downstairs for me.  
>"Ya'll be good you hear?" Phoenix called after us.<br>I ran down the stairs,a smile escaping to my lips as I saw Two-bit casually leaning against the wall looking oh so adorable.  
>"Ready?" he said mockingly opening the door,his arm motioning forward gallantly.<br>"Why thank you kind sir." We got to the movies actually using the legal route inside.  
>At the concession stand,Two-bit turned around carrying armful of different assorted candies and I grabbed the drinks.<br>"Ahhh,We will get along juuuust fine" I linked my arm through his and he laughed steering me to our movie.  
>We took our seats getting settled.I turned to him. "So what sort of movie are we seeing anyways? You said youve seen this before...its good?"<br>Two-bit broke out into a big grin putting his arm around me and playfully bumping shoulders with me.  
>"Youll see. I laughed through the entire thing."<br>The movie was starting and everybody quieted down.  
>The first scene took place in an old house with a little girl wondering down a hallway. She slowly opened the door and dissapeared inside the room. The door violently slammed shut,a blood curteling scream erupting. Blood oozed from the crack underneath.<br>I closed my eyed cringing and silently hating the predicament I was in. Horror movies freak me out. I hate horror movies. I could hear him laughin next to me. {i'm goin to kill him after this} I believe i closed my eyes through the whole movie. When it was over with i smacked Two-bit on the arm.  
>"Your an ass. You know i hate horror movies..."<br>He shrugged, "I know but i just had to get you close to me."  
>I blushed at that and he started laughin again. He walked with me back home.<br>"Night blondie."  
>He kissed me on the cheek and walked off before i could say anythin.<br>I fell into a peaceful dream...at least until i was woken up.  
>"Leave me alone Phoenix..."<br>"But i want to know what happened besides its 12 in the afternoon."  
>I shot up when she said that, "Your lyin."<br>She shook her head no, "Two-bit kept you up huh?" she said elbowin me in my ribs.  
>I pushed her off the bed, 'You perv."<br>She sat there laughin "I know i'm a perv."  
>We sat there in silence when i spoke up, "He kissed me on the cheek last night after we got here..."<br>"AWWWWWW!"  
>I threw my pillow at her.<br>She ducked laughin, "Told you he likes you!"  
>I pushed her towards the door, "Leave go bother someone else..."<br>We heard the door shut and Two-bit call out...  
>"Is anyone home?"<br>Phoenix looks at me over her shoulder and smirks.  
>'Okay i'll just go bother Two-bit.'<br>Before i could say anythin she had already closed the door. {well crap}


	9. author note

sorry i have major writers block for this story...so imma start posting stories that i have been writing for awhile now.  
>If i think of something for this story then i'll post up more...hopefully ya'll read my other stories...thanks ^.^<p>

~Firastorm~


End file.
